Cullens go to Disney World!
by Hinotezeke
Summary: Title speaks for itself and Yeah, lots of chaos in disney world.
1. Bored

**Hello everyone I'm here with my third story! **

**I wanted to do something different and funny, so hear it is, drum role please: Cullens Go to Disney World!**

**Yeah I would. So here it is chapter 1**

**I was inspired to right this, because; yes I am in Disney world and it rocks.**

**So all the rides and shop probably do exist and I didn't make them up.**

**I can't wait to bug Jasper the the Yankee stuff their. XD**

1: Bored

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV with Edward at his house. Esme was in the kitchen making me food and Carlisle was at the hospital. You could hear loud noises from Emmett and Rosalie's room. Alice was who knows were tormenting Jasper with close. Better him than me. Then speak of the devil:

"Hey guys!" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Hey Alice, where's Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Making Reservations!"

"What did you do this time, and where are you dragging me?" I asked, I hope she wasn't making honeymoon reservations…

"Well I was bored and I …

"What did you do!?" I screamed, making more noise than Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"Don't worry I already talked to Charlie for you." Alice said waving her hand dismissively.

"I don't now that I want to…" I tried to stop her. "Edward please help me!"

"No way I agree with her." He laughed. "You need a vacation."

"Well can I at least now what it is?"

"No." Emmett said coming down stairs with his shirt inside out.

"He knows to!" I said.

"It's a surprise for you stupid." Rosalie said making a grand entrance.

"I hate surprises, please Edward! You're all driving me insane."

"The plain leaves in a hour here's your suitcase. Let's go everyone."

"But…" I tried to get in but was interrupted.

"Don't worry, Carlisle is going to meat us there, we wouldn't leave him behind." Alice said opening the door.

"This is all so fast… and are those even my clothes in the suit case?"

"They are now!" Alice squealed and clapped her hands.

"Bella it's fine." Esme said. She was much more reassuring than the others. "Here's your plane ticket."

I looked at it. It was a 1st class ticket of course. Then I looked at where it was going and I was overjoyed.

It was going to Orlando, Florida.

I was going to Disney World!

**So what did you think? please review!**


	2. airport

**Hello here is chapter 2! **

**Thank you all for reading! If you have the time, take my poll.**

_2:Airport_

**BPOV**

"Wait up guess not everyone is as fast as you are!" I shouted. I was in the airport trying to keep up with the super fast vampires.

"Sorry, Bella." Edward said. "Here let me carry that." Edward grabbed my bag and my hand.

"You don't have to do that Edward." I felt a little like a kid.

"I don't mind." He smiled at me and I was in a trance.

"Fine. But if were going to Disney World, why are we taking a flight to Texas?" I asked looking at my ticket.

"Silly Bella, Washington is a long way from Washington, we can't go straight there." Alice said caring a purse. Poor Jasper was carrying all 8 of here bags.

"Plus Texas ROCKS!" Jasper said.

"Oh that's right Jasper your from Texas aren't you?"

"Yes I am and I'm proud of it!" Jasper said. I felt the excitement in the airport go up from Jaspers pride.

"Jasper calm down already do you want everyone to start wrestling?" Rosalie asked filing her nails.

"Okay." He looked like he was about to cry. Then I saw something and froze.

"Bella what's wrong?" Esme said.

"Escalator." I whispered and pointed to a pair of escalators. Emmett started laughing his head of while Edward punched him.

"Come on Bella I won't let you fall." Edward said with his hypotonic smile.

"Okay." I said walking on the escalator.

Then half way up Alice said catch. Then I fell backward and Edward caught my legs and Emmett put one hand on my head. Everyone acted as though this was nothing and all kept straight faces.

"Bella must you always fall?" Emmett asked me.

"Well I guess so."

"Ah here we are." Carlisle sat down. "Now we have about 30 minutes. Bella you could go eat if you want."

"Okay I am hungry."

"Good let's go." Edward put down his luggage and took my hand.

"What's the rush?"

"30 MINUTES I COULD BY A WHOLE NEW WORDROBE! COME ON JASPER!" Alice screamed and ran away.

"That's why. Now what are you hungry for?"

"This." I grabbed his head and kissed his mouth.

"JASPER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! _Wait here Bella I'll be back soon and don't get in to trouble cause blah, blah, blah…_" He disappeared with that smile. I wonder if they have pizza?

I started walking away when an arm grabbed me. "I thought I told you to stay here?"

"Sorry, but you really don't think I know how to take care of myself?"

"NO."

"Fine. Can we get pizza?"

"Yes."

30 minutes later after pizza and a new wardrobe later I was on my way to Florida.

**Did you like at? Just so you don't get mad they won't be in Texas but half a chapter. They'll be destroying Disney by chapter 4. Review!**


	3. Texas, home of the great Jasper

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

**Jasper and Texas, Bella and a plane, and Alice without a credit card, what could go wrong? Find out in this chapter!**

_3: Texas Home of the Great Jasper_

**BPOV**

We had just landed in Texas. Jasper was trying to start the Civil War again, Alice had lost her credit card, and Rosalie and Emmett were in the Bathroom making noise, while I was falling over people.

So it was complete chaos for everyone but Esme, Carlisle, and Edward.

"Where is everyone we have to get on the plane!" I screamed after falling again.

"Bella we have an hour left." Edward was trying to calm me down.

"Ok, but still…"

"It'll be okay, I promise." He said right as Emmett came running out of the bathroom.

"Jasper are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Emmett pulled out a cowboy hat out of thin air.

"Yes, Yes I am. Bye Alice have fun looking for your credit card."

"Wait Jasper please help me look." Alice started pouting and yet jasper ignored her and kept walking.

"Be back in time for the flight!" Emmett and Jasper ran out of the room almost at vampire speed.

"Bella you have to go help me find my credit card!" Alice looked like she was in the middle of mental break down. Maybe there is a good reason she was in a mental home. "Girl locked up in mental home after killing person for dress!" I could see that in the newspaper easily.

"No, thank you." I was afraid she was going to rip my head of and drink all the blood.

"Hey what do you think Jasper and Emmett are going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know they were only thinking of milk." Edward said, holding Alice down.

"Hey Edward, how are you going to Disney if you can't go out in sunlight?" I asked just realizing the problem.

"Sun block."

"Oh." It seemed obvious I guess. "Why don't we see if Alice sees what there doing?"

"**MUST FIND CREDIT CARD!**" Alice said in an evil deep voice.

"I'll take care of this." Carlisle took out his wallet and started waving a credit card. "You want the credit card?"

"Huh, huh." Alice looked as if she was going to tackle Carlisle.

"Fetch." Carlisle threw the credit card down the stairs and Alice was after it almost at vampire speed. "That takes care of that. Esme could you cancel her credit card?"

"Of course honey." She pulled out her phone.

"Now you three go get Emmett and Jasper I don't wont the Volturri killing me, because they start the second civil war." Carlisle told us.

5 minutes later we were following Japer and Emmett. "What do you think they're going to do?" I asked.

"I'm afraid to know." Edward said. Then we came to a fork in the road.

"Which way should we go?" Rosalie asked.

"I think they went left." Edward pointed and started running in that direction. As soon as he did I fell backward barely on his back. "Bella try not to fall off. Please!"

"I won't make any promises." I answered.

He pulled me back on to his back. Then he pulled me in and kissed me. "Please?"

"Okay!" I said still cold from his lips.

"There they are!" Edward pointed to a football stadium. "I just heard Emmett say something about sriking, what ever that is."

We ran in to the stadium only to see Emmett and Jasper STRIKING not sriking on the field.

"He is so dead!" Rosalie screamed while Edward laughed.

"Gross!" I screamed. Emmett and Jasper's naked bodies will haunt me till I die. But unfortunately I'm going to live forever.

The security chased after them, but they were no matche for Vampires. Then my cell phone rang.

"Hello? Bella speaking," I asked.

"Bella why are your bloodsuckers interrupting mine and Charlie's game? And more importantly why aren't they shinny?" Jacob asked on the phone.

"Rosalie are just about to get them." I said, of course I leave and Charlie has Jacob over.

Rosalie walked out on the field and Emmett froze. She grabbed him by the ear and started pulling him across the field. "Sorry everyone she yelled into the crowd."

"Hello, Bella?" Charlie said on my phone. "are you watching this?"

"Yes, I am hiding inside the stadium." I said.

"Well have fun, don't fall in love with Edwards brothers and I love you, bye."

In 15 minutes we were on the plane going strait to Disney world. As a punishment, Jasper and Emmett didn't to ride in 1st class. Spoiled brats!

**So did I mentally scar you with the image of a naked Emmett?**

**What about Jasper?**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. 4: Disney World 45: Tomorrow land

**Hello I'm here with chapter 4! **

**The Cullens finally get to Disney world. It's about time too huh?**

_4: Disney World!_

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a bed. I thought I fell asleep on the plane… then I noticed the eyes watching me. Big, bright golden eyes.

"Edward does your whole family have to watch me when I sleep?" Emmett started laughing his head off.

"Sorry Bella, but you're so funny in your sleep." Emmett said still laughing. "It sounded something like this: 'Edward… my Edward… My Jacob… stop fighting and kill Mike…'"

"I don't sound like that!" I yelled at his imatation.

"Yes, yes you do." Rosalie was laughing with Emmett now.

"Whatever! So are we going to get ready to go or not?" I asked Edward.

"After breakfast." He smiled at me showing me his teeth.

"Not again!" I put my hands on my neck feeling a sense of déjà vu while everyone started laughing at me.

After break fast we got on the filthy monorail.

"Now Bella, remember don't fall off the rides, but if you do I'll catch you." Edward smiled at me.

"Very funny Eddie."

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that?"

"I changed my mind." I answered and turned away.

"Fine… Isabella!" He said.

"Don't' call me that, Eddie."

"Don't call me that, Isabella."

"You two are hilarious." Alice laughed. "Oh, a penny!"

"Okay, penny fetish much, Alice?" I asked.

"But there shiny and they have a died president on them!" She wined.

"Oh, were here children," Esme said.

"I swear do we have to really take care of you all? Most of you are over 70 years old." Carlisle said.

"Hmm… YES!" They all shouted at the same time.

_4.5: Magic Kingdom (tomorrow land)_

"Where should we go next?" I asked holding Edward's hand.

"Bella let go of my hand before you freeze to death." Edward let go of my hand.

"You wouldn't let that happen." I grabbed his hand again.

"No, I wouldn't." He let go.

"Stop fighting it's like you two are already married!" Alice screamed.

"SHOO! Don't say that out loud!" I whispered.

"Oh, Bella you say that, but you were the ring on your finger, don't you?" Alice asked.

"Well… you see… Edward would get mad at me if I didn't." I stated pointing at Edward.

"Don't blame this on me you agreed to it, Fiancé" Edward added to annoy me.

"SHOO!" I whispered again.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. You agreed to it, Edward leave her alone." Rosalie shook her head.

"Can we go to tomorrow land? Please, Please! They even have an arcade!" Emmett shouted.

"Okay, but don't…" Carlisle was cut off by everyone, but Edward, Esme, Carlisle and me. "spend all of my money on the arcade… I just love talking to myself."

"Don't worry we'll control them." Edward grabbed my hand and started off.

We ran off in pursuit of the other four. After we ran into Tomorrow land we spotted golden eyes in the crowd.

"There they are in line for space mountain." Edward pointed and we ran to join them.

"How are you all?" Edward asked. "Thanks for taking us with you."

"You're welcome." They all said in unison.

After we waited in line for about 30minutes. (**That I will now sum up for you: Bella fell a lot, Emmett caused half of it, after that he and Rosalie left to the bathroom, Alice went and bought a hat so she could throw it off the roller coaster.)**

We got on the ride; of course we all set in couples. I of course was terrified that a vampire would kill me or I would fall off of the roller coaster.

"Don't worry Bella I won't let you fall off." He grabbed my arm gently and kissed me and I felt like I was going to faint. Jasper…

The ride started moving and I grabbed Edward's arm tighter. Then he winced.

"Are you scared?" I laughed and shouted over the ride.

"No, Rosalie and Emmett." Of course, even in the worst of times they would.

After the ride we went to the arcade.

**See you all in chapter 5: The Arcade!**

**Fear the Cullens playing air hockey! **

**Bella of course getting hit in the head, all next time on The Cullens Go to Disney World!**


	5. arcade

**Hello world or fanfiction…**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**And now for the chapter:**

_5:Arcade!_

**BPOV**

We came out of the ride, still in one piece. Since the ride exited in the arcade we decided we would stay there.

"So what do you guys wont to play first?" I asked.

"Oh, how about we play air hockey?" Alice asked.

"Okay, me and Jasper against you and Rose!" Emmett screamed and ran to the team-air hockey game.

"Fine, I'll play." Rosalie put her make up in her purse.

I watched as they crashed the puck against the walls barely scoring against each other.

Then the puck hit me in the arm and everyone crowded around me.

"Bella, Edward screamed.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"She'll be fine." Alice said.

"I'm okay." I answered them painfully.

After I was fixed they went back to the game. In the end though, Emmett and Jasper won by one point.

"So where do you think Esme and Carlisle are?" I asked.

"Probably in fantasy land or something like that." Emmett said.

"so where should we go next?" I asked holding Edward cold arm in mine. He was so hot with his golden eyes… and pail skin… and…

"Bella you stopped moving." Edward looked at me.

"Sorry." I said.

"Why don't we wonder until we find something to do?" Alice suggested.

After a few minutes of walking we found ourselves in London Square.

"Can we eat first?" I asked

"Well if that's what you want Bella, but do you really want vampires to eat in Disney World?"

"Very funny Edward, but seriously how about pizza?"

"Okay, dirt is okay if you wash it down with something." Edward said.

After we ate we wondered some more when we stumbled across Frontier land

**CPOV**

Esme and I had been in fantasyland since the kid ran off.

We had done pretty much everything there, and we had a great view of Cinderella's castle.

We were going to go find the kids when they found us… sort of.

"_Would the Legal Guardians of the five really pale kids with yellow eyes and the normal girl please pick them up at the Cinderella castle!"_ we heard from a speaker.

"Lets go get them." I said.

"And the normal girl, too." We both laughed as we walked towards the castle.


	6. Yankee Scum

**Hello all! Thank you for the reviews, keep up the good job.**

**So any way the much wanted some up of what they did to get in trouble!**

**But just in case you don't remember:**

**CPOV**

Esme and I had been in fantasyland since the kid ran off.

We had done pretty much everything there, and we had a great view of Cinderella's castle.

We were going to go find the kids when they found us… sort of.

"_Would the Legal Guardians of the five really pale kids with yellow eyes and the normal girl please pick them up at the Cinderella castle!"_ we heard from a speaker.

"Lets go get them." I said.

**Now that you remember:**

**BPOV**

_6: Yankee Scum!_

We walked out of London Square coming into Frontier Land.

"What should we do now?" Alice asked pulling out a map.

"After Frontier Land I think we should go to the Haunted Manson." I said.

"Why do you want to go there your life is it's own haunted mansion." Emmett mocked me, but he was right.

"Very funny Emmett." Edward stood up for me.

"Yeah and there's a shop next to the Haunted Mansion, too." Alice squealed. "It's called the Yankee Trade."

At the word Yankee, Jasper screamed: "Open fire! Fire at will!" then he ran to the plastic guns at the gift stand. He started firing at everyone in site.

"Fun!" Emmett screamed and grabbed a gun to and screamed: "DIE YOU HICK!"

They shot at each other, jumping from tree to building and back. Poor Jasper was having a mental breakdown and Emmett was encouraging it.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" I asked.

"No way this is hilarious!" Rosalie laughed.

"Let's join them!" Alice scream and grabbed a gun and fired at Rosalie.

"Okay." Rosalie grabbed a gun and she and Alice ran to help their mate.

"Their all mental!" I screamed at Edward.

"Yes, yes they are." He laughed.

"Hey, popcorn!" I said. He bought some and gave it to me.

As the fight got more involved and I ran out of popcorn people started running away screaming "Guards!"

"I think it's about time we stop them" Edward said and chased after them, but it was too late, guards finally came and had the Cullens stop poor Jasper.

"What do you think you were doing?" the guard asked us.

"I'm sorry, our brother was a prisoner of war and he sometimes has mental breakdowns." Alice said.

"Oh, then why were you joined in on it?" He asked.

"Well, my therapist said that it was best if they played along so I wouldn't attack other people." Jasper said. I could feel the pity rising in the room.

"Well let's see what your Guardians say." The Guard grabbed a microphone._ "Would the Legal Guardians of the five really pale kids with yellow eyes and the normal girl please pick them up at the Cinderella castle!"_

I was infuriated at the "_normal girl_" part, but Edward told me to calm down and I was in his trance completely at peace.

In about ten minutes Carlisle and Esme were there and had paid the bill.

"Jasper, it wasn't your fault, Bella you couldn't do anything to stop it, but the rest of you should be ashamed of yourselves." Carlisle yelled at us.

"Not to mention the bill!" Esme added.

"No more splitting up we are staying with you the whole time and you'll be paying for this bill!" Carlisle yelled.

**So that was what they did. I'll see you next time at the haunted house!**


	7. A Broken Ride

**Here's chapter 7! I would like to thank Amobutterfly25 for the great review! **

**What will happen when the ride brakes and the Cullens, of course, get off? Well why are you still listening to me blabber, go read it! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH…**

_7: A Broken Ride_

We had to blindfold and put earplugs in poor Jasper, do to the fact that the Yankee Trade was next to the Haunted Mansion.

"So do you think it will be fun?" I asked.

"Well it's only ghost, but everyone knows that you at least need vampires, werewolves, and Volturri to make a proper haunted anything." Edward stated.

"You forgot the useless, innocent Damsel in Distress!" Emmett laughed and pointed to me. Stupid idiot, well it was sort of true.

"I wouldn't be so, if Edward would just bite me." I pouted at Edward.

Then Edward started laughing is head off. Then Alice, seeing it in the future joined in.

"What?" We all asked.

"These people over heard us and…" He started laughing again.

"And they said that you wouldn't be so innocent after he bites you." Everyone started laughing at the random peoples stupid joke. Why must everyone bring that up about me? Especially Emmett! If stupid Edward would just…

"Jasper are making me mad?" I asked him.

"Yes, and I added some embarrassment, too."

After everyone finished laughing at me we got on the ride. We all sate next to our fiancée/ mate.

We went half way, but it wasn't that scary after what I've seen. Then the ride broke.

"_We are experiencing some technical difficulties please remain seated."_

"As if we do that!" Emmett lifted up the bar and he and Rosalie ran away.

"After you." Jasper let Alice out and followed her away into the dark.

"Edward follow Jasper and we'll follow Emmett." Carlisle got out of his car and ran after Emmett and Rosalie.

"Let's go." Edward sighed through me on his back and ran after Jasper and Alice.

"So we'll find them and join them right?" I asked.

"Of course, what would be more fun than annoying Esme and Carlisle?" He asked me.

We joined up with the others and made a plan.

"Where are we going to get all of this? Plus, aren't we already in enough trouble?" I was terrified of what would happen.

"Bella, Bella, Bella I saw a vision of this and brought the stuff, plus we'll give them the stuff too so they don't get mad." Alice laughed at me.

"Alright, let's go." Edward said.

**EsPOV**

"I wonder where they are, Edward was supposed to call us, he should have found them by now." I told Carlisle.

"I know." He looked a little mad. "You don't think they're going to prank us?"

"Probab…" I was caught off by a furry of…

**Laughs at people screaming at me to know what they did and to post the next chapter**

**Sorry, but you'll see what they did soon and I'm sorry for the delay, I'll be better. However my 3 video game of super smash bros. comes out tomorrow so that will delay me, but after that I'll be better.**


	8. Paint Ball

**Here's the somewhat epic conclusion to the last chapter.**

_8:Paint Ball_

**EsPOV**

"I wonder where they are, Edward was supposed to call us, he should have found them by now." I told Carlisle.

"I know." He looked a little mad. "You don't think they're going to prank us?"

"Probab…" I was caught off by a furry of paint balls.

**BPOV**

I watched in amazement as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie attack Esme and Carlisle. While Edward, my teacher's pet fiancé pulled out some guns and threw two to Esme and Carlisle. It started going faster and faster, until they went a vampire speed mauling each other with paint.

"_We are sorry for the inconvenience, please enjoy the ride."_

I heard the creepy sounds going on and everyone stopped.

"Why don't we go get the riders instead?" Emmett screamed and they all ran to hide. I ran next to Edward. "I feel bad for the riders." I told him.

"Don't worry, we won't hit them. But it will be close." Edward hugged me and gave me a kiss and then screamed. "OPEN FIRE!"

I heard screams of terror from the crowd as my family shot right next to them. When they passed we snuck back on the ride and looked like we got hit a lot.

"That was awesome!" Emmett screamed.

"So what should we do next?" I asked.

"First were going to clean up." Edward told me.

"So, do you take showers or what?" I asked Edward.

"Well, you know when we sparkle," Emmett told me. "When that happens all of the dirt burns off."

"Why must you fill her head with nonsense Emmett?" Edward stared at him.

"Oh, come on Edward. Like I would believe Emmett." I told him.

"True." He said.

"Well I guess we should go to the room then." Carlisle said.

10 minutes later everyone showered and we ordered room serves for my dinner. Edward and I went into my room to eat.

"So how's the food?" Edward asked me.

"Good, want some?" I looked completely serious.

"Well I am starving, some food would be good." He looked evilly at my neck.

"Ah!" I grabbed my neck and fell off the bed. But, of course, Edward caught me. Then he started kissing me.

"Hey Bella, heres your out fit for tomorrohhh! I just leave this here." Put the out fit on the door handle.

"No, you're fine, besides Edward would never do any thing till the Honeymoon." I picked up the out fit.

"Please don't talk as if I'm not here." Edward looked at us.

"Sorry, honey, but it's true." I sat next to him on the bed.

"Well, anyway were about to play a game, you two want to play?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I said.

**So that's all for now, but the game will be funny don't forget to review silly people.**


	9. BS

**Hello, and I am happy to say that on my poll no one has voted for ****Harry Potter**** and only for ****Twilight**** and ****Eclipse.**** I understand that people don't like ****New-moon**** as much, because Edward was stupid and left Bella, but it has a nice ending so some one should vote for it. **

_9: BS_

**BPOV**

"So what's this "game"?" I asked Alice.

"Well we're going to play strip BS." Alice told me.

"You mean strip poker?" I looked at her.

"NO, Strip BS. It's much more fun and every game you lose, you have to take off some clothes, but since were playing with you we'll make it every time you get caught lying or wrongly accuse someone."

Then Emmett burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"Your initials are B-S." He laughed even harder.

"So, anyway, won't Edward, Jasper and Alice be able to tell who's lying or not?" I asked Rosalie.

"Well, they don't get to play, they only watch and randomly laugh at something in the future." She answered.

"Oh."

"Alright, who has the ace of spades?" I asked.

"I do!" Emmett screamed.

"No, you don't I do." Rosalie said. "B.S."

"Ahhh darn." Emmett said sarcastically and took off his shirt.

"Does he lie on purpose?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Edward said. "So he always looses and we have to see him naked."

So, five minutes alter I had to suffer seeing Emmett naked… again.

Then thirty minutes later I was in my underwear and bra, Rosalie had lost nothing, Carlisle was in boxers, and Esme was in her bra and skirt.

Another ten minutes later Carlisle had lost and ran away in shame, Esme had nothing, but her underwear and bra, and Rosalie had still lost nothing. She was a great liar. Then, when it was time for me to loose my bra, Edward had forced me to stop and made me put my clothes on.

Then I went to bed when the game was over. Of course Rosalie had won and lost nothing.

I woke to Edward sitting in a chair facing me.

"Good morning sleepy head." He told me.

"Good morning insomniac."

"Here's your breakfast." He handed me some food.

"I can't eat all of this!"

"Alright then just have the bacon and apple juice."

"Okay."

"Hah! You guess owe me and Edward twenty bucks!" Emmett yelled coming out of the closet. **(Please no gay jokes crazy fan girls.)**

"Thank you for betting on my eating habits." I told them. "So anyway, where are we going today?"

"MGM."

**Yeah, over 1,000 people have read my story!**

**Next chapter MGM, it's going to be fun!**


	10. MGM

**Hello people, thank you all for reviewing and reading this!**

**Yeah MGM! **

**With the tower of terror, rock 'n roller coaster, and more things Bella shouldn't go near.**

**This should be fun… **

_10: MGM_

**BPOV**

"Alright, so we'll going to MGM right now, tomorrow will go to Epcot, and then the last day we'll to Animal Kingdom." Alice put her maps away as we got closer to MGM.

"Are you guys aloud in animal kingdom?" I asked.

"It's safer than anywhere else." Edward said.

"That's right, better the animals than the humans." Emmett cheered.

"True…" I said. "So what are we going to do first?" 

"Well I think we should Rock 'n Roller Coaster first, then go shop." Alice said.

"I don't know… This roller coaster is worse than Space Mountain." I said.

"Yes true, but you're more than safe with us." Edward told me.

"Okay, but if we go shopping…" I was cutoff by Rosalie.

"Don't worry, you can by a chew toy for your mutt." She laughed at me.

"Jacob isn't my mutt and I was worried about being a Barbie Bella." I told her.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Edward hugged me.

"Not even the Volturri could stop Alice with a credit car." Everyone laughed at Emmett's joke.

"The sad part is it's true." Alice said.

"Any way, let's go." I said.

"Aw. The line is an hour!" Emmett whined. "I don't have that long of an attention span!" 

"Well, we'll get fast passes and come back later." Esme told us.

"What do we till then?" I asked.

"Let's all go on another ride." Jasper suggested.

"Why can't we go shopping now?" Alice cried.

"Not everyone likes shopping, and by that I mean everyone, but you, Esme and Rosalie" Edward said.

"Why don't we go to the Tower of Terror?" Rosalie said evilly.

"THAT'S WORSE THAN ROCK 'N ROLLER COASTER!" I screamed.

"Alright then it's settled." Emmett said. "To the Tower of Terror."

"Wait I never agreed to this!" I screamed.

"I wonder how fast it goes?" Alice said.

"Edward help!" I said.

"Maybe we can go on it twice!" Emmett said.

"What? NO!" I screamed.

"Sorry Bella, but you can't stop them." Edward said.

"Unfortunately it's true." Jasper said.

**Yeah Tower of Terror!**

**What happened to Esme and Carlisle?**

**No one cares do they?**

**Didn't think so…**

**Well any way… **

**Bye.**


	11. Tower of Terror

**Hello, yeah tower of terror!**

**If anyone actually cares, in my poll Eclipse is winning, then Twilight then Harry Potter (Gasp!) and finally Newmoon.**

**Now the chapter**

_11: Tower of Terror_

We waited in lie for 5 minutes before we made it to the tower. We took the ride up to the top. It dropped us a little and then it did it again and again until we got off. 

The worst part was looking out the window. I could see Cinderella's castle and the Epcot ball.

"It looks like a golf ball Emmett screamed at the ball.

"Hey, it doe… AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as we went down.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yes Edward I'm oka…. AHHHHHH!" I screamed again.

When we got off I was terriefied. 

"So, you jump into hurricane water, off a cliff with a vampire out to get you in them, but you're scared of a ride?" Emmett asked me.

"Emmett leave her alone." Edward told him.

"Alright."

"Now we should go shopping!" Alice said.

"No!" I screamed.

"Why not?" Alice pouted.

"Because… it's almost time for the fast passes." I stumbled over my words.

"Wow it is." Rosalie said looking at her pass.

"It is?" I said.

"Yeah, it is." Edward said.

"Alright let's go." Jasper mumbled.

"Is something wrong Jasper?" I asked.

"So many little kids and pregnant women…" Jasper mumbled again. "I'm hungry," he whined. "and it's all your fault."

"Okay…" I said.

"BUT MAYBE IT'S HER FAULT!" He yelled and pointed to Rosalie. "AND YOU WOTH YOU'RE FALLING!"

"Ah", sorry I said.

"SORRIES NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I'm sorry I shouldn't act this way…"

"Edward, he scary." I stepped behind him.

"Jasper, just go back to your budding." Alice said.

"Now, that that's over… let's go to the ride." Rosalie said.

We walked to the ride and met up with Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi kids how was the tower?" Esme asked.

"Scary." I said.

"But cutting yourself to let a vampire kill you so Edward can kill her isn't?" Carlisle said.

"Yes I get it I do stupid things and get on the hit list of magical creatures!" I yelled.

"Sorry." Carlisle said.

"Let's just go on the ride." Edward said.

**Yeah, Rock 'n Roller coaster!**

**Special thanks to Forbellathegreen for help.**


	12. rock 'n roller coaster

Hello, before we start the chapter, I would like to thank cem1818 for a great review

**Hello, before we start the chapter, I would like to thank cem1818 for a great review.**

**The polls haven't changed so some one vote for NEWMOON, I mean someone even voted for Harry Potter over it!**

**And now for the rock 'n roller coaster then Epcot and finally Animal kingdom and something else that will be told within the chapter.**

_12: Rock 'n Roller Coaster_

**BPOV**

We walked towards the roller coaster. 

"This is going to be fun!" Alice said.

"For immortals that can't die." I said.

"Well it's Edwards fault your not one yet not mine," Alice said.

"Wait I thought we talked about this, you'll get turned the night of the wedding." Edward said.

"I know Edward." I said. "Well, I guess we should go."

That's the spirit Bella, look danger in the eye!" Emmett yelled.

We got on the ride. It started in a room where Aerosmith appeared on the screen. They went ahead and we got on a "limo." We once again sat in couples.

"Edward…" I golped.

"Don't worry this isn't as bad as the tower of terror."

"I know, bu... AHHHHHHHH" We took off and went upside down twice.

It wasn't as scary as the tower of terror, but I was still scarred out of my mind.

"Bella you're as pale as us!" Jasper laughed.

"It's not like you to laugh at her." Alice said.

"That would be my fault," Emmett boomed.

"Of course it is." Edward said.

"Now, what do we do?" Rosalie asked.

"I know!" Alice yelled.

"No shopping!" Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and me shouted.

"Well then, let's go to Epcot." Esme said.

As we walked away from the roller coaster and toward the exit we saw something.

"Fantasia!" Alice screamed. "Can we see it?!"

"Fine, we'll see it on the last night." Carlisle said.

"Something that can't hurt me!" I said.

"Alright now we go to Epcot."

"Wait look!" Emmett pointed to a sign.

"A stunt show?" I said.

"It'll be awesome!" Emmett said.

"I'd like to go to that." Jasper said.

"Me too!" Alice said.

"Actually that sounds fun." Carlilse said,

"Yeah it does." Edward said.

"To the stunt show!" Rosalie yelled.

"But, I can get hurt at a stunt show!" I yelled.

"Sorry Bella, you've lost." Esme smiled at me.

**Yeah a stunt show! **

**Lots of explosions, motorcycle, guns cars, and more!**

**Poor Bella…**

**Poor, poor, Bella… **


	13. A Bet

Hello all

**Hello all!**

**Yeah a stunt show! I saw this show not the last time I was in Disney but the time before so the details might be off.**

_13: A Bet_

**BPOV**

We waited in line for a while. During which Emmett tried to knock me over, Rosalie enjoyed it, Edward tried to stop him, Alice tried to buy clothes off her phone, and Jasper singing Kumbaya.

I thought Esme and Carlisle were going to kill themselves.

"This might be fun." I said nervously.

"Bella, I'll protect you. Besides we'll probably far away from the actual show." Edward tried to calm me down.

"Here are you're front row tickets."

"Thank you," Emmett smiled evilly.

"What, front… row seats!?" I was so died.

"Umm… I'll still protect you." Edward smiled.

"Thank you." I told him, "but it might not be enough."

"Quiet, it's about to start!" Emmett said.

I watched in amazement as the stunt man rode around on his motorcycle.

Some guys chased him. It rocked.

He took jumps and right as he came off a jump there was a great explosion behind him. The explosion caught the bad guys and blew them up.

"This is awesome!" I yelled.

"I know, you can even feel the heat from here." Edward said.

"Wait you can't feel heat." I looked at him.

"Yeah, but I can read the minds of the people who can." He said.

"Oh, right." Then the stunt man got in a really fancy car.

He once again he was followed by other cars.

They started shooting at him, they hit his tire and it started to swerve.

He got up on his left wheels and let the other cars pass him and crash.

"This rocks, but lets make a wager." Emmett suggested.

"Like what?" I asked.

"If you get hurt or not!" He said. "50 says she gets hurt."

"What! No!"

"Okay I'll double Emmett's," Rosalie said.

"I can't bet, but 20 on what I see happens." Alice said.

"Okay 10 she does." Jasper mumbled.

"Alright, 20 says she does get hurt." Carlisle said.

"Not you too!" I whined, at least I still had Edward and Esme with me.

"20 she doesn't get hurt." Esme said.

"I'll double hers" Edward said.

"Now I'll need a Volunteer." The stunt man said.

"Oh me!" Emmett boomed.

"You, the big pale one." He said.

**Emmett got chosen!**

**Will Bella get hurt?**

**What was Alice's prediction?**

**Why didn't Edward read her mind and find out?**

**Is Bella's baby's father Edward, Jacob, Mike, Billy, Phil, Ben, Tyler, Billy, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie or the mail man?**

"**Wait, did any of that actually happen?" Bella asked.**

"**Hey this is my blabber spot, go make out with Edward." I said.**

"**What no!" Edward yelled.**

"**I'm the writer, no choice."**

"**Wait are you still here?" I asked the readers.**

**Sorry, mental break down there.**


	14. Driving

So have you all been wondering what's going to happen

**So have you all been wondering what's going to happen?**

**What will Emmett do?**

_14: Driving_

**EmPOV**

I walked down the steps to the stage.

"What is your name sir?" the stunt show guy asked me.

"Edward the Depressed." I said, I hope Edward wouldn't mad. Well, yes I did.

"Okay Edward, how would you like to drive this car?" he asked me. Stupid human.

"Yeah!" I screamed.

"Of course you do. Now get in this car, and if you almost crash I'll take over from the secondary wheel on the left."

"Alright." I got in the car. This would be fun.

I drove the car at a wall then went backwards off a ramp and on to the roof of a building.

"Alright now we'll get out and do something else."

"Fine, but I'll get us down first." I said then I drove off the building onto the ramp again.

However the car missed and I hit the building making it fall over, onto the car.

We both got out just fine though, it rocked.

**BPOV**

I watched as Emmett crashed into the cardboard building fall. Then it all went black.

I woke up later that night.

"What happened?" I asked Edward.

"Emmett crashed into the building and a chunck fell off and hit you in the head." He told me. "What will I do with you?"

"Make me a vampire!" I said with big eyes.

"Not yet, but soon." He said.

"Were is Emmett by the way?" I said.

"He got mad because we all yelled at him so he left to go to a city and Jasper went to baby sit him." Alice said. "Now which outfit will you wear tomorrow?" The left was from my closet and the right was from the her mall of a closet.

"The right…"

"Good Bella, see you can learn things to." She said.

"I don't think that I have a choice." I told her.

"You even learned another thing!" She said.

"Leave her alone." Edward said.

"Why?"

"Because she's are guest." Esme said.

"Thank you Esme." I said.

"Your welcome, know you should go back to sleep, we're going to Epcot tomorrow." Esme tucked me in and kissed my forehead like she was my mom.

**Well, that's all, Next stop Epcot and around the world we go!**


	15. My Baby!

Hello, this is going to be a great chapter

**Hello, this is going to be a great chapter!**

**But first some thanks to Forbalathegreen and littlekuriboh for great ideas!**

_15: My Baby!_

**BPOV**

"I need cheetah blood!" Emmett woke me up.

"What is Emmett talking about?" I asked Edward, who was lying next to me.

"You'll love this. While Emmett and Jasper were out they ran into a psychic. Who hypnotized Emmett into thinking he's pregnant and Jasper into thinking he's a little kid."

"Really?"

"I want my action figure!" Jasper screamed.

"Not till you put on these clothes!" Alice said.

I unfortunately had to see jasper naked… again! "Ah, my eyes!"

"Sorry, Bella, but you know what they say about Texas, everything's bigger." Alice smiled.

"Ew! The images!" I screamed.

"At least you don't have to see Alice's images." Edward shivered.

"I need my cheetah blood!" Emmett screamed.

"Emmett you are not pregnant and you don't have cravings!" Rosalie screamed. "You are died vampire! You can't have a baby! Not to mention you're a BOY!"

"You're just jelous you can't share the bond me and Liam will have!"

"You already named it?" I asked.

"It's not an it it's a boy!" He looked like he was going to cry.

"Sorry." I told him.

"It's okay." He grabbed my hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"Emmett, don't do that, it's scary." I told him.

"Well, that's the last time I try to apologize to the likes of you!" He ran away crying.

"Jasper, put on your clothes!" Carlisle screamed.

"Heh… yes daddy…" He walked away slowly putting on his pants.

"This is going to be a long day." I said.

"Long two days, that's how long the hypnotics will wear off, at least I think that's what Alice said." Edward corrected me.

"Really, will Emmett give birth tomorrow then?" I asked.

"I hope not," Rosalie stomped away.

"Alright, Emmett thinks he has to pee again, Jasper fell out the third story window, everything is crazy, well a normal day for us." Esme said.

We got out off the room an hour later, I ate breakfast and we took a bus to the transportation center were we got on the monerail to epcot.

"Alright we'll go on the gaint ball ride and then go around the world." Alice said with Jasper on a kid leash.

"I hope my son isn't as bad as that creature." Emmett pointed to Jasper.

"Arf, Arf!" Jasper barked at Emmett.

"Jasper just because I put a leash on you, doesn't mean you're a dog." Alice said.

**Oh, I forget in the last chapter, but some new people were added to Bella's baby list: Aro, Marcus, Caius, Charlie, Harry Potter, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie (from Harry Potter not her dad.) all the other wieslies and Dumbledore.**

**Now another break down:**

"**So, Emmett it was you who shot Jasper!" Rosalie gasped**

"**Yes it was I"**

"**Edward I'm pregnant and I think Jacob's the father." Bella screamed, but Edward ignored her. **

**I don't know weather to slap you or kiss you," Rosalie said to Emmett.**

"**Edward I'm pregnant and I think Phil's the father!" Bella screamed, but Edward ignored her again.**

"**Edward I'm pregnant and I think you're the father!" Carlisle said.**

"**Edward I'm pregnant and I think mike's the fath…" Bella said.**

"**No Way!" Edward interrupted her.**

"**You're right I made that last one up." Bella said.**

**Don't miss this exciting episode of Twilight the soap opera, because we need the ratings.**


	16. Epcot

Hello, did you guys have a good spring break, I did

**Hello, did you guys have a good spring break, I did!**

**Now I'm ready to get back to this story.**

_16: Epcot_

**BPOV**

We got of the monorail and headed towards the giant silver ball, or the Golf Ball.

"What is in there?" I asked.

"Well, it's like a ride threw time." Alice said.

"Is it fast?" I looked at her still uneasy.

"No it's one of the best 'slow' ride here." She assured me.

"Okay then let's go." I held Edward's hand and walked towards the ball.

"Wait I have to go to the bathroom!" Emmett said.

"WHAT! YOU ARE DIED," Rosalie screamed at him. "YOU CAN'T GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"Yes, I can!" He screamed.

"FINE GO! SEE IF I CARE!" Rosalie stormed away.

10 minutes of Emmett trying to go to the bathroom, Jasper chewing my shoes, and Rosalie mumbling to herself about not saving Emmett's life.

"I couldn't go, but I got jasper a chew toy!" Emmett threw the toy at jasper, who caught it in his mouth.

"Don't encourage him!" Rosalie said.

"Aww, good boy!" Emmett rubbed his head.

"Must not kill…" Rosalie said to herself.

"Now can we go on the ride?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Edward pulled me, once again, toward the ball.

Then another problem happened.

"I'm sorry miss, but you need to be at least 5 ft to ride this ride." A staff told Alice.

"But, I'm almost 5 ft!" She whined.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you on."

"But, but i…" Alice started crying, which is imposible for her so I don't know how she did it.

"I'm sorry, but it's the rule."

Then Jasper grabbed the poor girl by the collar and picked her off her feet.

"Wet er on!" He said.

"Security!" She screamed, just what we needed another trip to the security room.

"Fine I'll leave," Alice walked away. "You guys have fun." Jasper decided to go with her. "Oh and watch out for buses on Thursday!"

"Poor Alice..." I said as we got on the ride.

"Why poor me?" She asked getting on the ride.

"But I thought that…"

"Oh Bella like security could stop me." She smiled evily.

"Silly me!" I laughed fakely. "Is she really going to get hit by a bus?"

"No, she'll dodge the bus, because I told her that and get hit by a golf car." Alice said.

I stared at her in disbelief. "What, she'll only have a broken arm." Alcie said with a strait face.

Then the ride started and we began are tour through time, involving cave men to Romans to today, it was actually pretty fun.

"That was fun, now what to we do?" I asked.

"We could go around the world." Edward suggested.

"Okay."

We started are walk around the world.

"Where should we go first? France, England, India, Japan, China." Alice got inturupeted by Rosalie.

"We could just go take the boat across the lake and go Japan for all I care!"

"That's a great Idea I can get a cute Kimono there!" Alice said. "Don't worry I get you one too Bella."

"Awww." I moaned.

"So, for names I was thinking of Apollo and Artemis if it's twins, Bobby if it's a boy and Rosalie if it's a girl."

"What happened to Liam?" Edward asked. "And I thought it was a boy?"

"Well, I just want to be safe," He said.

"You're going to name it after me?" Rosalie said.

"Well I was thinking about it and you just admitted that I was pregnant!" Emmett grinned.

Rosalie slammed her foot down and made a hole in the bottom of the boat.

Which was no sinking.

**Poor Disney, they'll have to pay for all of this.**


	17. sinking feeling

Hello, anyone else have a sinking feeling

**Hello, anyone else have a sinking feeling?**

_17:Sinking Feeling_

**BPOV**

"Everyone, please stay calm we have life jackets under your seat and the shore is less than minute's swim so we'll be fine." The captain ushered us.

"Hey, Edward." I tried to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"If you swim will the sun block come off and you'll sparkle?" I said nervously.

"Ah…"

"She's right it will." Alice said.

"Bella was right!" Emmett said.

"Yes, Emmett I am."

"Then will run across," Rosalie said.

"No, we'll be seen." Alice said.

"So how do we get out of this?" I asked.

"You swim across and we'll find a way across." Edward told me.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Do I have to push you off?" He looked at me.

"You wouldn't push me off."

"Wont to bet?"

"Yeah."

"Darn it." He turned around.

"Beep this!" Rosalie screamed. "This is all your beeping fault Emmett, If you would just beeping sit still for once we wouldn't be in this mess! I swear the second we get out of this you are so beeping dead! I will hand you over to the beeping werewolves and then to the beeping Volturri so that they both can BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPing kill you! You (**I am sorry to inform that Rosalie broke the sensor so it will be replaced with the word Kola) **kola I kola and kola will push you off the kola so that your face looks like kola!"

"That was… um interesting." I started at her backing away slowly.

"YOU don't care about me at all or our Child!" Emmett screamed and swam away.

"Didn't anyone see him?" I asked.

"No, he got lucky, but will get him later."

"Now we can run away too." Alice said and with that we were across and on our way after Emmett.

"Were do you think he is?" I asked.

"Japan!" Alice and Edward said at the same time.

**Sorry for that earlier I have a kola fetish today.**

**To Japan and Beyond! (get it? From toy story which is like Disney or something like that… your not laughing? I know not that funny.)**


	18. torment

Hello all I just want to apologize for my bad grammar last time when I said kola I meant Koala

**Hello all I just want to apologize for my bad grammar last time when I said kola I meant Koala.**

**Moving on I decided that a chapter would be nothing without some torture so I added Mike and Jessica. **

**(If you're reading Forbalathegreens Disney story too, I was going to torture Mike before she posted her chapter.)**

_18: Torment_

We chased after Emmett in Japan when we found him smelling a sushi salad sandwich with extra mustard and ketchup with a side helping of a sloppy Joe.

"That's gross Emmett," I looked at his disgusting sandwich.

"Yeah, bum it smells good." Emmett Smiled "And guess who I saw?"

"Mike!" Edward said reading his mind.

"We must torture him, where is he anyway?" Rosalie asked.

"I saw him go to America." Emmett said.

So, we pursued him and as we soon found too Jessica. They were by the lake looking at the boat Rose sunk.

Alice came up with a plan and we went to it.

"Oh hey guys!" I said waving at them.

"Hi Bella!" Mike said looking happier.

"Oh, hey." Jessica looked at me evilly

"Can you believe that boat just started sinking?" Mike asked me. "We were on it when it sunk." I just realized they were wet.

"Yeah I know." Looking down.

"Ah!" I screamed as I "fell" onto Jessica making her fall into the lake.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked me instead of Jessica as he laughed at Jessica in the water.

"Yeah, Are you okay?!" I asked trying not to laugh.

"No you idiot I am not okay I fell in a freaking lake!" she screamed.

As she got out mike helped her get up and she pulled him in for laughing at her just like Alice said she would.

Then they got out I said good by and left them.

"That was funny Bella." Alice said.

"Very good for a beginner." Rose clapped her hands.

Emmett was still laughing.

"That was totally Awesome!" Jasper screamed running around with his snapped leash.

"There you guys are we've been looking for you since we saw the boat sink." Esme said walking up behind us with Carlisle.

"Where were you guys?" I asked.

"Just walking around." Carlisle said.

"So what do we do know?" I asked realizing it was getting late.

"We go back to the room and we listen to you debate over the mutt and Edward in your sleep." Emmett said.

**Next chapter is in Animal Kingdom!**

**What will happen when Emmett thinks he's in labor and need a "drink"?**


	19. animal kingdom

Sorry for the delay, I've not been busy and have had the time to do this, but now I'll write for all of you

**Sorry for the delay, I've not been busy and have had the time to do this, but now I'll write for all of you.**

_19: Animal kingdom_

I opened my eyes to see the out fit Alice had laid out for me. Something was missing. No Edward starring at me.

"Where's Edward" I asked.

"Getting you breakfast in bed, but you woke up." Alice said. "Just humor him and go to bed."

"Okay." I went back to bed.

"Hey Bella." He walked in.

"Hi."

"Do you know what today is?"

"No."

"It's January 18th the day we met 2 years ago." He smiled at me.

"You remembered and I didn't." I said crying.

"Yeah 2 years to this day I thought about killing an entire classroom just for you." He smiled at me again.

"Not me, my blood." I looked at him.

"Must you be so critical?" He said.

"Yes." I smiled at him.

"Hi guys!" Rosalie came in looking the happiest I've ever seen her.

"What made you so happy?" I asked.

"This Is the last day that Emmett is hypnotized!" She looked at me creepily.

"Oh, right, where is he any way?" I asked looking around.

"Oh shopping on the internet for baby clothes with Alice." Her smile faded.

"Sorry for asking."

After Alice promised to return the clothes after she finished playing with them, probably, somehow, on poor Jasper. Who was beong potty trained before we left.

"Okay kids, no eating at the park." Carlisle looked at us.

"Darn I wanted popcorn." I looked down.

"Bella you now you can eat." Esme looked at me.

"So what do we do here?" I asked.

"I want to go to the bugs life show!" Jasper screamed.

"I want to go to mission Everest!" Emmett shouted.

"I'll do what ever you want Bella." Edward said.

"Monkeys TOO!" Jasper shouted.

"Shopping!" Alice said.

"Dinosaur park thingy!" Jasper yelled.

"Shopping's fine." Rosalie said.

"Alright sounds like a plan, first stop tree of life!"

**Sorry if the anniversary date is wrong, but it seemed nice.**


	20. it's tough to be a Bella

Here's the next chapter with the tree of life

**Here's the next chapter with the tree of life!**

**I finally got to chapter 20! This is my longest story yet so, yeah!**

**Also I got over 10,000 hits! Well that is a total, but only about 2,500 actual people, but you get the basic idea.**

_20: It's tough to be a Bella_

"This tree is amazing, I wonder how long it took to make it?" I looked up at the tree. It was very well made, with lots of animals in it.

"Who cares? I feel like I could explode!" Emmett screamed.

"So this is the last day and it seems Emmett will probably think he is in labor today." Esme said.

"Oh joy!" Rosalie said. "I'm not going to play along with him when he does."

"Why don't you care about me and are children?" Emmett started fake crying.

"Ah!" Rosalie screamed.

"People are staring at us…" I looked at all the people staring at us.

"Sorry, Bella, but I blame my stupid husband." She looked at me.

"Yeah, well as long as Edward doesn't get pregnant, I don't mind." I looked at him. "you aren't pregnant are you?"

"No Bella, I'm not, and I hope you aren't." He smiled at me.

"Well, funny story about that, you see there was this really good beer and well, one thing led to another and well you now."

"Ha, ha." He laughed at me. "And whom might I ask is the father?"

"Well, I don't now how to tell you this but it's Carlisle." I said putting my head in my hands and pretending to cry.

"What!" Carlilse looked at me with a scared impression. "You seem more joking than usual."

"I guess you guys are rubbing off on me."

"Yes were like a disease!" Edward hissed.

"I wanna be Canser!" Jasper screamed.

"Cancer on canser Jasper." Alice corrected him

After that we all got on our 3-d glasses and sat down.

The show was it's tough to be a bug. It was fun, we got crawled under and stung and sprayed.

And of course the sprayer in front of me broke open and douched me in water.

"Sorry you got wet Bella." Edward gave me a towel.

"Thanks Edward."

"Next we go to the monkey exhibit." Alice said looking at her map.

"No not the monkeys the'll throw things at me!" I said.

"Bella, these monkeys are trained not to do that," Rosalie said smiling. "but since it's you, they'll probably destroy the cage and rip out your hair."

"Thanks for the encouragement Rose."

"Your Welcome!"


	21. Bad monkeys!

Hello all loyal readers, in case you don't now it's been exactly 2 months since I started writing this story

**Hello all loyal readers, in case you don't now it's been exactly 2 months since I started writing this story. **

**Obviously I'm not still in Disney world, so details might be sketchy. **

_21:Bad Monkeys!_

"Edward, is it safe for me to look at them?" I asked hiding my face in his shirt.

"Yes, Bella you can get off now and look at the monkeys." He told me.

I walked up at the monkey's cage, which was giant, I looked strait a baby monkey's face.

"Aw he's cute." I looked at the baby monkey, and then it looked angry.

Oh uh. It started screaming and the entire cage of monkeys went crazy and started throwing fruit at me.

"Hide!" Edward screamed and jumped in front of me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"One, you looked him in the eye which is a challenge." Edward told me. "Two the family is very protective."

"And free I made them madder!" Jasper said pronouncing the word three wrong.

"Why?" I screamed.

"It's funny and Rosa gave me 10 bucks." Jasper smiled.

"WHERE IS SHE!" I screamed.

"Mission Everest with Emmett." Alice said.

"I thought that she got over hating me?" I asked.

"She did, but she's taking out hating Emmett on you." Edward said.

"Why?"

"You're a human and easy to pick on." Edward told me.

"Well then we should go to Mission Everest." I said.

We ran there as fast as a human could.

"Were are they?" Edward asked.

"There getting on the ride!" Alice pointed at them.

"Get on Emmett." Rosalie screamed.

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome, my last thrill before my baby is born!" Emmett said.

We ran towards them, but were stopped by security.

"Sorry, but this car is full you'll have to get on the back."

"Fine, we'll seround them. Esme and Carlisle wait in the lobby we'll get on the ride." Edward said.

"Uh." I mumbled.

"Sorry Bella you can go with Esme and Carlisle." Edward said.

"No I'll go!"

"Okay then." We got in the back car waiting for it to be over so we can punish Rosalie.

**Bye, for those of you who want to know when Emmett goes through labor just review and ask, I'd tell you now, but some people might want it to be a surprise.**


	22. Jump!

Sorry for the delay, I know it's been a while, but I got three new games, yes I beat just beat them all, then after I beat them

**Sorry for the delay, I know it's been a while, but I got three new games, yes I beat just beat them all, then after I beat them my computer broke!**

**But it's all taken care of and I'm back.**

_22: Jump!_

**(BPOV)**

The ride started I held Edward's hand again. It started off good, and then we went up slowly. Higher and higher, then we reached the top. I looked down, so, so very high… then we shot down like a rocket go so fast in circles and circles.

Must… not… vomit… too late.

"Ha, ha you barfed!" Jasper pointed and laughed at me.

"Ignore him," Edward told me. "You want me to be quiet?"

I nodded my head in pain.

Then we stopped and we saw the track being broken by a yeti in shadows.

We went backwards witch scared me half to death, then I fainted.

**(EdPOV)**

Bella fainted. This didn't really surprise me, so I laughed then held her head so it wouldn't fly around.

"She fainted!" Alice said with surprise.

"Why didn't you see that?" I asked her.

_I was to focused on what Rosalie was going to do, but she keeps changing her mind._

_Well I she's blocking me out with pictures of Emmett and her with special alone time…_

_Yeah, I know the feeling…_

Then the ride stopped. Not another broken ride! Then I saw Rosalie jump off the ride. Emmett fallowed her.

I grabbed Bella and ran after them.

**(BPOV)**

I woke up in Edward's arms, he was running super fast, I guessed it was just another dream and decided to enjoy it.

"Oh, you're awake." He looked down at me.

"Hi dream Edward."

"What? You think this is a dream?" Then I heard his maniacal laughter.

"No, no were chasing Emmett and Rosalie."

"Oh, there they are!" I pointed, they were trapped between us and a cliff.

"You're trapped!" Edward said.

"No!" Then Rosalie jumped off the cliff.

"Aren't you going to join to her?" Alice asked Emmett.

"No it might hurt my baby."

"Of course it would." Edward said.

"Is Rosalie going to be fine?" I asked.

"Yeah it's fine, Carlisle jumped off several cliffs, he would know.'

"I guess so…"

Then Emmett went into labor.

**Finally the chapter you all want next, or should want!**


	23. push

Hello, here's the next chapter, with

**Hello, here's the next chapter, with**

**Drum roll please…**

**Emmett in labor!**

**BPOV**

_23: Push!_

"AHHH!" Emmett screamed.

"This could take a while Edward take Bella and Jasper away." Alice said.

Edward put me on his back, and jasper ran with us.

We told Carlisle and Esme what was happening and Edward, Jasper and me went back to the room, while they went to help Alice.

**APOV**

We took him a few miles away to have his "baby."

I held Emmett's hand as he screamed and cried, or cried as much as a vampire could cry. Why couldn't the hypnotist make him obsessed with shopping?

"Why do we even bother with him?" I asked Carlisle.

"Because he's family." Carlisle said.

"Technically speaking though…" I said.

"Forget it Alice." Carlisle told me.

"I could be shopping or making Jasper wear a sailor suite…" I mumbled

We told Emmett to breath and push and all that crazy stuff a girl should never tell her brother.

"Ah!" He screamed and then what seemed to be days, but was only about two hours, Emmett woke from his trance.

Then Jasper woke up back at the hotel, which made me terribly sad. Now he won't wear the sailor outfit. Maybe I can still get him into it…

**BPOV**

"That was the weirdest day in my life." I said.

"And for you that's tough." Alice said.

"Yeah." I mumbled, "So what happened to Rosalie?"

"Oh, we took care off her."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES!" Rosalie screamed.

"We dyed her clothes tie-dye." Alice smiled. "And her expensive dress."

"That's um bad." Edward said.

"Stupid guy wouldn't understand loosing clothes." Alice said.

"Well I thought we do something worse, so I called some friends to hide her car." Edward said.

"Who?" I asked curios who would befriend the Cullens that much.

"You're pets." Edward said.

"Jacob and his friends aren't my pets!" I yelled.

"Of course they aren't…" Edward teased me.

**So that's about all for now, the next chapter is back at MGM for Fantasia and more stuff, but it's about over, so stay tunne and finish it.**


	24. 24:IndianaJones

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers, they defeat the purpose of a fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers, they defeat the purpose of a fanfiction.**

**Here's the next chapter, yes were back in mgm.**

**Here we will go on Star Tours, Indian Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular, and the great movie ride (if you ever go here go on all the rides the Cullens have gone on they rock1) And the last chapter will be in Fantasmic.**

**BPOV**

_24:Indiana Jones_

We woke up in the morning, or I did at least, Edward watched me, Emmett watched things on the internet, because Rosalie is still mad at him, even though it isn't his fault. Yes she still doesn't know about the car. Alice forced Jasper into the sailor suite, and then she shopped on line for a matching hat. Rosalie got Alice to help her buy new clothes and get them here in the morning. Esme and Carlisle did parent things, like cook clean take pictures of Jasper, look for something to "eat", tape record me talking in my sleep with Edward, etc. Just a regular night for me.

Oh and let's not forget "my dog" call at two in the morning, because we should have been home by then, but we decided to stay and extra day.

"Here's, you're food." Edward handed it to me.

"So what did I talk about last night in my sleep?" I joked.

"Something about beating Emmett in arm wrestling, I imagine you thought you were a new born." He laughed.

"Ha, ha." I sneered at him. Then when I finished eating we went on a bus to MGM.

"Carlisle can we go to the Indiana Jones thingy?" Emmett pulled on his father's sleeve.

"Sure why not." He said.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please…" Emmett begged.

"I ALREADY SAID YES!" Carlisle screamed so loud everyone looked at us like he abused Emmett, of course Emmett realizing this had to make it more fun for him.

"Don't hurt me daddy." Emmett threw his hand in front of his face.

So after a whole lot of explaining, a very irritated Carlisle, a grounded Emmett, we got of the bus.

"Alright now to the show!" Emmett pointed in the direction of the show and started walking.

"Emmett it's the other way." Alice said.

"I know that!" He ran in the other direction.

"That's still the wrong way…" I said this time.

"Lead the way…" He sighed and put his head down.

And with that we walked there.

"Here it is." I said.

"Let's go!" Emmett screamed.

"Um… it doesn't start for 30 minutes." Jasper said.

"Let's actually wait in line this time," Alice said.

"Sure why not." Rosalie said.

So we waited, Alice and Rosalie listened to their ipods, Emmett and Jasper played psps/ gameboys, Edward lent me his ipod, I listened to my lullaby and Edward just watched me.

"Oh it's about to start!" Alice said and we ran in to watch.

**(you probably thought that I was going to end the chapter here like I usually do, didn't ya?) Well I'm not.)**

**I'm going to end it here! ( this is actually another page than the sentence above)**


	25. Cullen Jones

Sorry about last time were I ended it and what not…

**So here's the next chapter.**

**And obviously it's a bella pov again.**

_25:Cullen Jones_

We took are seats and watched the show.

"So do you think it will be good?" I asked no one in particular.

"How can you ask that it's Indiana Jones!" Emmett screamed.

"Ouch, I think you burst my eardrums!" I said, so in response they all started moving their mouths, but without making any sound to imitate I was deft.

"You guys stink." I mumbled, but of course they could all hear me.

"Yes, yes we do." Edward smiled like a little kid. A little angel kid.

"Ssh! It's starting!" Alice said.

"First we'll need a volunteer from the audience." The man on stage said. "Sorry, it'll have to be a man though."

Emmett and Jasper raised their hands in the air as high as the could, and with there looks, one of them would be chosen for sure.

"You the pale one with gold eyes!" He screamed and pointed at us.

"Yes!" Emmett stood up.

"No, the older one," He pointed at Carlisle.

"Sure, why not." Carlisle walked up on stage, where they dressed him up in an Indian Jones outfit.

Then he played a part in the show, were he ran down away from a boulder.

It came tumbling after him at a fast rate, he ran down at human speed, but the whole thing was obviously fixed and he was on a different path next to the builder. Then the path turned and he ran down leaving the boulder to hit the wall.

After the show they gave him a free Indiana Jones whip from the store.

"Can I have it!?" Emmett screamed.

"Sure," Carlisle threw the whip at Emmett.

"Now can we go to star tours?" Jasper asked.

"Okay, we have time." Esme said and we started walking over there.

"Faster slaves!" Emmett screamed whipping the ground.

"Emmett we're not your slaves." Alice said.

"Quiet slave, pull my chariot faster," He hit the ground again.

"Shut up, Emmett," I said. "You're not Indiana Jones, a Slave owner or whatever you think you are now."

We all laughed at him took his whip and moved on.

"Here's the line!" Alice said.

"So what's this ride?" I asked.

"It's a star wars ride." Rosalie said.

"But star wars wosn't made by Disney," I pointed out.

"No, but it was made by mgm." She said.

"Then why is it in Disney World, and not Mgm world?"

"Because this is the mgm world or the closet thing to it!" Rosalie screamed.

**There ya go, another chapter and I think I'll write 2 bonus chapters, in animal kingdom, I saw some rides on a map I forget about so I'll put them in as bonus chapters, yes I'll still write the next chapter with it too.**


	26. vampire wars

Yeah a new chapter, and a bonus one

**Yeah a new chapter, and a bonus one!**

**Aren't I great?**

"**no"**

**Who dares question me!**

**I do! (Shoots person with thunder)**

**Yes my mental break downs are back**

**Oh! And over 21,000 over all hits, 4007 on the first chapter with only 128 hits on the last one… 74 favs, 99 alerts, and 267 reviews! For those who care in my poll Twilight is winning with 14, Then Eclipse with 12, Harry potter with 3, and New moon with 2.**

_26: Vampires Wars_

**BPOV**

We got in line for our ride: Star Tours.

"So it's a star wars ride?" I asked.

"No lord of the rings, YES it's a star wars ride!" Emmett screamed.

"Sorry, I was just asking." I glared at him.

"Well it was obvious! Especially since there's a giant star wars ship in front of us and a card board cut out of Chewbacca.

"Sorry if I've never seen Star Wars," I continued to glare at him.

"What, you've never seen them!" He gasped, "Shun the non-believer, shun, shun."

"Shut up." I said.

"Actually it is pretty good Bella, but Emmett is over reacting," Alice said.

"I noticed."

"We have to watch all 6 tonight!" Emmett said like it was life or death.

"We're flying home tonight." Edward said.

"I thought we were leaving in the morning?" I asked confused.

"Your dad gat mad at us for keeping you late, so were going back tonight." Edward said.

"More like Jacob told on us…" Emmett mumbled

"Well in that case, I'll watch it when we get home." I said.

"Fine…"

Then we got on the ride were we went in one of the there was a screen in front of us then we buckled and sat back.

"Why are we sitting back, I thought this was a movie ride that squirts me with water or something…" I sounded worried.

"No, it's one of those were we watch the movie and the ride moves with it, like if we turn left in the movie, the room turn left." Jasper explained.

"Oh Joy for me."

Then a robot with a voice on a tape recorder came out of the floor and told us we were going to explore the galaxy on a tore.

Then we took a wrong turn and ended up in a galactic battle.

In the battle we shook a lot, of course my buckle came undone and I fell on the floor, then Edward reached out for me, but we turned left and I slid down and hit my head on the wall.

"Are you okay Bella," Edward asked.

"For the hundredth time I'm okay Edward." I said.

"Okay, are you sure?"

"YES, I'M SURE!" I yelled.

"Alright we have time for one more ride before Fantasmic, what should we do?" Alice asked ignoring me.

"How about the great movie ride?" Rosalie suggested.

"Sure, we could do that."

And we headed there.

**The bonus chapter will be after this, I'll have probably posted by now.**


	27. Dinosaurs

Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter!**

**There in Animal Kingdom, Emmett has given birth and all that junk.**

_27: _ or really 23.2… or 24… _Dinosaurs_

**Bpov**

We got in line to another ride in Animal kingdom.

"Animal Kingdom is much more enjoyable without a pregnant person," Edward said.

"You think you had it bad!" Jasper screamed, "I had the mind of a three year old, surrounded by pregnant women, their children, pregnant Emmett, which is worse than a pregnant women by far, and I have to stand by a girl who's blood smells great, even though I was trained most of my life to kill for blood, not to mention Alice trying to put me in clothes for a three year old, let's not forget," Jasper screamed again loosing his mind or something.

You think I should be used to this stuff. "Hey were is every one?"

We left Jasper in line somewhere between pregnant Emmett and even though I was trained most of my life to kill for blood.

"I feel kind of bad leaving Jasper," I looked back at him.

"Oh, don't worry every month or so he cracks from his powers and he always feels better when it's over, he should be there a few minutes," Alice said.

"We call it his time of the month." Emmett teased his brother.

"Are you sure he'll be fine," I was still looking back at him shouting at innocent people.

"Yes, Bella I'm fine," Jasper, said behind me. "Sorry about that."

"How'd you get behind me?" I stared at him, "you were just in front of me and…"

"Silly Bella forgetting were vampires." Jasper said.

"Yeah, but still!" I said. "Just don't sneak up behind me again.'

"You shouldn't be so loud, Jasper people might hear you say what we are!" Edward stared at him.

"Edward, they don't care," Alice said, "HEY EVERYONE WERE ALL VAMPIRES, WE LIVE NEXT TO WEREWOLVES, OUR LEADERS ARE CALLED THE VOLTURI, AND WE FEED ON ANIMALS INSTEAD OF HUMANS!" Everyone stared at us like we were crazy then looked away "See what I mean, they don't care, they'll just think were crazy."

"That would have turned the whole town on you in my day." Carlisle mumbled. "Oh god I just said 'in my day!'"

"Sorry Dear, but your 400 years old, and you just now realized your old?" Esme said.

"I guess your right…" He looked sadly at his feet.

"Look at the bright side, compared to Aro your 10 or something." Rosalie said. "Feeling better?"

"A little," He said.

"Well it's a start." I said.

"Hey People move already!" Someone screamed.

"Sorry," I said.

We move through many all sorts of bridges made of metal. Then we got Into a room Were we were told that we were going to rescue a dinosaur from extinction and bring it back to the present time.

Then a girl came in yelled at the guy then told us we'll be going to a different time, not rescue the dinosaur, because the first time is near the end of all dinosaurs and we might die.

Then the girl left, then the guy said he would still send us to get the dinosaur egg anyway, despite our risk of death. Got all that?

Then we went to another ride got on a car like thing, which is actually a time machine. Then we sat down and we were off. We went through a room with lots of light like we were going through time. We then went through a jungle were we almost got eaten by a t rex, hit by a triceratops and many other creatures were there as well.

"This is awesome!" I said to Edward. "And it doesn't go very fast at all."

"It would be better if it went faster." Emmett pouted.

"Yeah, it probably would," Edward said, "Sorry Bella, it would."

"Well not all of us can't die."

"Fair enough," Edward agreed.

Then we came to the end of the ride were a volcano was starting to erupt and we still hadn't found the dinosaur. He kept saying there was still time to get it. The ceiling flashed red the animals went crazy. As the place got worse we started speeding up and finally he said to forget the dinosaur so we could get out of here.

Then we saw the dinosaur, but he told us to speed up and forget it. We went through another light filled time room and the ride was over.

We walked out through the gift shop, "I thought that was a good ri…"I was cut off by one of the dinosaur puppets grabbing my arm and making me scream.

"Emmett that wasn't funny." I yelled at him.

"Yes, yes it was," He laughed and I could Rosalie was laughing too.

Then we went to the safari.

**Happy? I made it longer, infact it's my longest ever chapter.**

**That's right three whole pages of double spaced.**


	28. Over the rain cloud

Only about 3 chapters left for the story, including this one, yes I know 30 exact chapters…

**Only about 3 chapters left for the story, including this one, yes I know 30 exact chapters…**

_28:Over the rain-cloud_

We walked to the great movie ride, we waited in line for a while, they had displays, of all sorts of movie, posters and props.

"I heard that they used to have the original ruby slippers, but they got stolen, probably by someone who worships the wizard of oz." Alice said.

"I prefer the Lizard of oz, personally," Emmett said.

"The what?" I asked.

"You know the lizard of oz, with all sorts of songs like _Over the rain cloud, _or _we're of to eat the lizard, the wonderful lizard of oz._" He finished.

"Wow Emmett, just wow," I stared at him.

"We think he got dropped on his head when he was a baby," Edward suggested.

"Yes, Yes I did."

"Oh Let's get on," I said just now noticing the ride was here.

It was a like a golf cart that was long, like the ones you see on tv were you ride in to tour a tv studio. We went through touring many movie scenes and stuff when we got to a criminal jail place.

Our host got off the ride and tried to stop a robber but the robber won and got on our ride and became the new host.

Then, after a few other movies we got to a room, like an Indiana Jones temple or something, with a big jewel at the top. Since our host was a criminal she had to have the jewel and ran up to get it. When she grabbed it it a trap door opened and she fell in. Then our original host was came back through a door and got back on our cart.

One of the rooms was the wizard of oz where, Emmett just had to start signing over the rain cloud:

Somewhere over the raincloud Way up high There's a land that I heard of Once in an omen

Somewhere over the raincloud Skies are black And the nightmare that you dare not dream Really do come true

Some day I'll wish upon an omen And wake up where the stars are far behind me Where happiness melts like lemondrops Away above the chimney tops That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow Bluebirds die Birds die over the raincloud Why then, oh why can't I? Some day I'll wish upon an omen And wake up where the stars are far behind me Where happiness melts like lemondrops Away above the chimney tops That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow Bluebirds die Birds die over the rainbow Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds die Beyond the raincloud Why, oh why can't I?

"Wow, emmmett that was the worst, depressing, stupid song I've ever heard in my life," I said.

"Everyone's a critic," He mumbled.

"That was a pretty fun ride," I said.

"Yeah it was," Edward said.

"So now that that's over what do we do its about two hours until fantasmic," I said.

"Let's Shop!" Alice screamed.

"I'm hungry, actually," my stomach growled.

"Me too," Edward said with an evil smirk while glaring at me and licking his lips.

"That's not funny," I said a little scared even though I know he wouldn't ever hurt me.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," He laughed with everyone else.

"I know, I know"

So we ate and shopped, then got in line for fantasmic.

**Thanks for reading and enduring Emmett's song.**

**I'll be camping for a week so no chapters until next saturday or so**


	29. safari

Here's the second to last chapter, another bonus in Animal Kingdom

**Here's the second to last chapter, another bonus in Animal Kingdom**

_29: Safari_

**BPOV**

"I can't find her." Edward told everyone.

"Same." Rosalie said while posing to some guys pictures.

"Were is she?" I asked myself.

Then Edwards phone rang.

"Hello, this is Edward. Ah huh. Ah huh okay, sure why not, see you later."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Alice, she's okay, she just got distracted and told us to meet up with her at the room."

"What distracted her?" I asked.

"Who knows." Rosalie said.

"So what ride should we go on?" I asked.

"How about the safari?" Emmett said.

"Sure," Edward said.

"Now kids, no eating on the ride it's against the rules, so Bella try to finish your popcorn," Carlilse said. I got the feeling he wasn''t talking to me though.

We got in a huge line. In it there were tvs that had footage of animals on them.

Then at the end of the line there were huge safari vehicles.

If it wasn't anyone else I wouldn't believe. I mean who else could get lost and get a job at Disney world in 43 minutes.

"Hi I'm Alice and I'll be your guide for the safari today," Alice smiled at everyone.

"Alice how'd you get a job here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'll have to ask you to sit down or leave the ride." She smiled at me like she didn't know me.

The ride started moving and we started our tour.

"Welcome to your two week safari ride." She smiled.

"Over there you'll see a lion," Alice said pointing to a rock.

"Where?" Someone said.

"five… four… three… two… one!" She pointed at a lion coming out of a cave.

"I can't believe it." I said. "She's using her powers."

"I know, probably better to ignore her." Edward said.

Later in the tour we got a message on the radio saying that there are some pochers in the area and we should be careful.

Then we got another one asking for help to track them down. Alice told us that our two week tour would be cut short but we needed to help the elephants.

We passed by the poacher's camp, they had elephant tusks there so we went faster. Then a plane stopped them and we went back to the station.

Then we went back to the room.

"Why'd you take the job Alice, you're already richer than the queen of England." I asked.

"For the Safari outfit silly," She smiled and walked away.

**That's all folks**


	30. Fantasmic

Hello and welcome to the last chapter of

**Hello and welcome to the last chapter of **

_**The Cullens **_

_**Go to Disney World!**_

**Time to say goodbye to it.**

**Well not until you finish the chapter…**

**Sorry for not updating in 11 days...**

**But first another Emmett song cause you guys liked over the rain cloud so much:**

We're off to eat the lizard, The delicious lizard of Oz. You'll find he is a liz of a liz! If ever a liz! there was. If ever oh ever a liz! there was The lizard of Oz is one because, Because, because, because, because, because. Because of the delicious things he taste like. We're off to eat the Wizard. The delicious lizard of Oz.

**Yeah…**

**BPOV**

_30:Fantamic_

"I can't believe were going to see this show!" I said like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yeah it's supposed to be the best show in Disney World." Edward said.

"Yep," Alice said.

"Is that why we're going an hour early?" I asked.

"Yep, so we can get good seats," Rosalie said.

It had rows of seats in a half circle and at the bottom was a river, then a stage with lots of fake rock structures for the show.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked just now realizing he wasn't here.

"I'm right hear, and look at what I got!" He held up mini cheap rip off light-sabers and gave one to each of us.

He started attacking Jasper with one and the started a huge light-saber war.

"Ow!" I screamed when Jasper hit my leg, then I tumbled down the stairs into the water.

"Bella!" Edward screamed and ran down the stairs to get me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little wet." I mumbled.

"You're bleeding!" He said holding his breath.

"Oh well I'm used to it," I mumbled climbing out.

Then Carlisle came down the stairs and dried me off and bandaged me up.

"Sorry Bella are you okay? Jasper told me to tell you that," Alice said.

"Yeah lucky, you were carrying those," I said.

"Yeah, I decided since Bella falls a lot I should bring them with us," Everyone laughed at me.

"But on the bright side we got front row seats!' Alice said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah I guess so," I started and then heard a little kid say: "Yeah we got front row seats, we'll be sure to get wet now!"

"Yep, I should've known."

"Cheer up for me, I'll even shield you from the water?" Edward said with that face I couldn't resist.

"Sure."

"Now, do you want any thing to eat before it starts?" He asked me.

"How about some popcorn?"

"Again, that's like you're 5th to day!" Emmett said.

"And how many 'irritable grizzlies' do you have a trip?" I asked.

"10-12"

"How many do you need?"

"1-3"

"Exactly, poor bears though…"

"Yeah…" Alice said.

"Shh! It's about to start!" Emmett yelled.

**In case you don't want to read the long description below either go watch the show in Disney world or look it up here by copying and pasting: ****/user/kimkdmm****. Just to let you know I didn't illegally record this, but I watched while writing the next part to refresh my memory. If you do go watch it on you tube then go to the bottom of the page for the end with the characters. Also the real thing is a lot better than watching it on you tube so try to watch next time you go to Disney world.**

It started out with music, then some towers came out of the ground, they were giving off the only light so we couldn't see much of any thing else. Mickey was in a sparkly tux. He ran up and made water come up and light was projected on it to make it magical looking. It went up and down and changed colors. After a while he shot sparks out of his hands. Then it got darker. And water shot up again. On it was a wave going side ways then into more sparkles. Then on it a projected Mickey from Fantasia the movie, not to get confused with Fantasmic the show, He did magic too. Then it looked like he was controlling stars. Then it all turned to dust and fell into the water. Then he controlled the water while standing on a rock. Waves rose up and hit the water below on the projected water. Then it controlled what looked like a shooting star and then it exploded into dust and Real smoke came out of everywhere. Then the smoke went away and sparkles on the water appeared and turned into bubbles. Then it started looking like obstacles illusions. And changed it was very pretty. It was like a bunch of flowers. Then a bunch of animal appeared on the stage. It was like the lion king, and then some bouts came on the water with dancing monkeys and floated away. One had refiecie from the lion king on it, or at least the same animal. Then the Water projections started again and it showed baby simba, from the actual movie, chasing other animals for fun. Then more bubbles... with characters from all sorts of Disney movies in them. What happened to Mickey? Then the dancing dishes from Beauty and the beast appeared. Then the candle guy, the baby teacup and the mom teacup. Then the bubbles with characters in them again. Then to the little mermaid with the dancing fish. Then guess what? That's right more bubbles! Then it was Jiminy cricket. Then he got eaten by a whale… Which then hit the water making real water shoot out and splashing me. Then it showed a storm. Then the Whale came again and it looked like it was going to eat us, but it didn't then the tail hit the water making real water once again hit me and I was wet again. Then Mickey magically appeared in the water screaming for help. Was he in the water the whole time? He got sucked into a whirlpool. And disappeared. Then it was just his eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked. "Uh oh."

Then more waves. Flashing on and off.

**Okay for those who haven't already gone to you tube or skipped the whole thing and went strait to the bottom of the page, I know I would've, it's only fair to warn you that was only part 1 of 3, but the next to parts are better.**

Then fireworks and we finally get to see the full stage as a giant rock. It had the guys from Pocahontas, from Europe. They declared this content in the name of king what's his name I never can remember. Then more darkness and you could hear Indians. Then They appeared on canoes in the water singing with torches. Then they left and the light came back on with the pioneers building. Then blue smoke was projected and it took on the shapes of animals. Then all the water turned orange as it sprayed up. It was caused by the Indian's fire that replaced the pioneers on stage. Then more pioneers. After which it showed another clip with The Indians and pioneers with torches. Then on stage the Indians attacked the pioneers. They shoot arrows that exploded into fireworks, it was pretty cool.

"Look It's John Smith!" A random pioneer shouted and the spot light hit john smith up on the stop of the cliff. He swung across stage on a rope then chased after the Indians and disappeared. Then the old talking tree was projected on the water.

"What a dream!" It said and disappeared too and was replaced by leaves in the wind, then Pochohontis and John smith. They took hands and got replace by sleeping beauty dancing with her prince… where did she come from? Then Cinderella and her prince. Then Aladdin and Jasmine appeared and kissed as they flew away on carpet. Then the water started changing colors again and there were lights everywhere, it was beautiful. Then Beauty and the Beast appeared on a float in the water while dancing. Then when they left The little mermaid's float came out and she sat on a rock with her prince, (Edward I think, laughs and points to Edward next to me) next to her. The music changed with each float too. Then it was snow white and her prince. Then it went dark and eerie music started. Oh no a plot! The evil queen from snow white was casting some spell, or was it the bad witch from sleeping beauty? Then a mirror appeared in flames and I knew it was snow white. The mirror, mirror on the wall and insulted her and said something about

"Here in Mickey's imagination beauty and love will always survive"

"No!' She screamed.

Then a cauldron appeared. She cast a magic spell.

**I don't want to spoil the ending though…**

"That was wonderful!" I said and kissed Edward.

_The End_

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed and added me to list!**


End file.
